


marth sucks and rosalina is OP

by proletaricat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fooling Around, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Pre-Slash, Super Smash Bros 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly one-shot about Kenma failing at Smash and coming out to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marth sucks and rosalina is OP

**Author's Note:**

> idek. there's a hint of kuroken if you squint.
> 
> i'm a gamer so depictions of kenma as a gamer that aren't like, gamer-accurate, irritate the perfectionist in me. so i wrote one. except for i suck at smash so this is probably wrong, ironically. i should've written something about world of warcraft, but they don't have that for portable consoles... maybe i should've done pokemon...

“Kenma.”

Silence.

“ _Kenma_.”

No response.

“ _Kozume Kenma-san_.”

Kenma jerked his head up, thumb slipping seamlessly from the B button to the start button, pausing the game. “Don’t call me that,” he responded, giving Kuroo an emotionless stare, before unpausing and looking back down at the game.

“We need to go practice with Lev, Kenma-kun.”

Kenma made an irritated noise. “Just Kenma,” he said quietly, response delayed as he dodged an attack and nearly rolled off the stage. He was at 310% damage, but he knew he could win. Kuroo draped himself over Kenma’s back, and his thumb slipped off of the circle pad. Bam, one hit, and Marth flew off the screen. Kenma pressed the start button a little more viciously this time, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to get his friend off of him. “You made me die,” he said with a sigh. “I’ve been trying to beat that stage with no deaths for hours, Kuro.”

It was only due to the many years of friendship that Kuroo was able to detect the hint of annoyance in Kenma’s otherwise impassive voice. His friend merely rolled his eyes, ruffling Kenma’s hair. The boy scrunched up his face, batting at Kuroo’s hands. “You were going to die anyway,” the dark-haired boy said with a grin. “Come on, you were over 300% damage fighting against those chicks, no way you would’ve won.”

“Zero Suit Samus and Rosalina. You know the names,” Kenma said with another irritated look at his friend. “Don’t act like you never play Smash,” he murmured the last bit. He started the stage over. “I need to practice with Marth.”

“Doesn’t he suck though? Why don’t you play one of the good ones?”

“I’ve explained this, Kuro. That’s boring. Winning without a challenge is boring,” he said with a sigh.

“You need to bring that attitude to volleyball! And we need to practice. I want Lev to get in some extra practice, and we need our precious setter for that.”

Kenma just shook his head again. “Not until I can beat Samus and Rosalina.”

“With Marth though? Seriously, there are better characters that aren’t OP, Kenma-chan,” Kuroo said, pressing his face to the side of his friend’s head.

“He’s hot,” Kenma said with a shrug of his shoulders. Kuroo choked on his laughter, pulling back as his friend swatted his face to get him to move. “You laugh too loud. Like a donkey.”

“It’s cute.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too!”

“… is not,” Kenma had started up the level again, finger knocked off the R trigger as Kuroo jostled him, breaking the shield and nearly causing Marth to die. A quick double jump and dash maneuver and—Kuroo took the 3DS out of Kenma’s hands, snapping it closed and shoving it in the pocket of his jacket. Kenma whirled around, giving Kuroo a murderous look. The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

“When did you start playing today? Seriously.”

Kenma just frowned, eyes shifting to the side, then down to his hands. He picked at his nails absently, stubbornly refusing to respond. Kuroo just grabbed the boy’s wrists and held his hands up, shaking his head with a sigh. “When did you even wake up?”

“…didn’t,” Kenma murmured, voice barely audible.

“What do you mean you didn’t wake up…?”

Kenma had a guilty look on his face and he glanced up at Kuroo for a moment before looking away again, halfheartedly trying to pull his hands out of his captain’s grip. “I didn’t… sleep yet…”

“For fuck’s sake, Kenma.”

“It’s Saturday,” Kenma said with irritation, eyes burning with defiance as he looked up at his best friend. “I can stay up.”

“It’s three in the afternoon. How long have you been up?”

“…ummm…” Kenma’s gaze turned up to the ceiling, blinking as he thought. “I think… Friday morning? Before school.”

“You wake up at 7:00am, Kenma.”

The boy shrugged, taking advantage of Kuroo’s momentarily weakened grasp on his wrists (due to the shock, of course) and pulling his hand out of his friend’s grip, reaching into the boy’s pocket quickly to withdraw his 3DS. He hunched over it as Kuroo made a move to grab it, successfully protecting it. Until Kuroo poked his side, eliciting a squeak out of Kenma as he jerked to the side and dropped the 3DS. Kuroo used his lightning-fast reflexes to grab it again, jumping away and holding it above his head. Kenma glowered. “That’s not fair,” he grumbled, sighing.

“We need you for practice, Kenma. We’re going up against Karasuno in a practice match soon. Don’t you want to make sure you’re on the top of your game before playing your crush?”

The blond had a confused look on his face, staring at Kuroo. “Crush…?”

“Yeah, Chibi-chan.”

Kenma shook his head. “He’s not my crush,” he murmured, looking up at the 3DS Kuroo was still holding above his head, contemplating how to get it. Maybe he could jump? But that would require effort. Was it worth it?

“Oho? Who’s your crush?” Kuroo asked, grinning widely. Kenma pursed his lips, eyeing his friend warily.

“Who says I have a crush?”

“You would’ve worded that differently, kitten. ‘I don’t have a crush’ or ‘I don’t like him like that’ or something like that. Not ‘he’s not my crush’, acknowledging that you 1) _have a crush_ , and 2) that it’s not Chibi-chan.”

Kenma merely shook his head, falling back down into his chair resignedly. His hair fell in front of his face and he blew it out of the way, pouting up at Kuroo.

“The elusive Kenma-chan has a _crush_! This is exciting,” the boy said with a grin. “Is she in your class, Kenma? Is she cute? Or is she a hikikomori like you?”

“I’m not—my crush isn’t—” he bit his lip before he could continue.

“Isn’t what, my dear Kenma?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m going to bother you until you tell me, you know that, right?” Kuroo slid the 3DS into his back pocket now, crossing his arms in front of himself with that devilish smirk on his face. Kenma gave his friend an uncomfortable look. He knew Kuroo very well, and he _knew_ Kuroo was telling the truth when he said he wouldn’t give up until he found out. Found out _something_ at least.

“She’s…” Kenma squirmed, licking his lips nervously. “Ah, I’m—will you still be my friend? It’s… weird,” he said quietly, ducking his head and allowing his hair to cover his face again.

“Kenma,” Kuroo said quietly, wanting to step closer to comfort his friend but staying back for fear of Kenma grabbing the 3DS out of his pocket. “There’s nothing that could make me not be your friend.”

“I’m—I’m not normal,” his voice was shaking. He knew he would come out to Kuroo eventually, but… ideally not like this. There was a pretty good chance his friend wouldn’t mind, considering all the teasing jabs about Kenma supposedly having a crush on Hinata, but… there was still a risk.

Kuroo snorted, giving Kenma a grin. “Yeah, I know.”

The blond shook his head. “It’s…” he sighed, closing his eyes. Better just to say it. “I’m gay,” he said. Kuroo was silent. Kenma risked a glance up at his childhood friend’s face, blushing at the blank face. “It… probably makes you uncomfortable, but… I—I was going to tell you eventually,” he trailed off, voice quiet. If it wasn’t silent in the room, and if Kuroo wasn’t used to straining to hear his friend, he wouldn’t have caught Kenma’s quiet statement.

“Kenma…”

Kenma covered his face with his hands, inhaling shakily. “Sorry,” he said quietly. Kuroo frowned, shook his head, and stepped close to his friend. He reached out to trail his fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

“Don’t apologize, Kenma. I could never—I mean, you’re my best friend. I kind of thought you were asexual, but… I’m not really shocked you like dudes…” Kenma blinked, and Kuroo sighed, and it was his turn to avert his gaze. He continued petting his friend’s hair affectionately. “I’d be pretty hypocritical if I was freaked out by you liking boys.”

Kenma looked up quickly, blinking rapidly. “You’re—you too?” he asked, breathless.

“Ah, no, I—well, I still like girls,” Kuroo gave Kenma a one-shouldered shrug, looking down at his friend. The tentative smile on the boy’s face was enough to convince Kuroo it had been worth it to respond with his own admission of… not being entirely straight. “Just, don’t… I’m not really ready for other people to… you know.”

Kenma nodded, reaching out to wrap his arms around his friend’s waist, pressing his face into Kuroo’s stomach. “Same. I—same. I won’t say anything,” he whispered.

Kuroo leaned down to wrap his arms around Kenma. “I won’t say anything either.”

They hugged for a few moments, Kenma tightening his grip. Kuroo pressed a kiss to the top of his friend’s head. “Now—who’s your— _Kenma_!” Kuroo yelled, reaching for his friend as Kenma grabbed his 3DS and jumped up, nearly vaulting over his chair and skidding to the other side of his room.

“Fucking… Kenma,” Kuroo growled, exasperated. “Come play, and then I’ll buy you cup noodle and watch you play Smash all night, okay?”

Kenma’s lips twitched into a barely-there smile. “Ramen. Real ramen.”

Kuroo groaned. “I’m not rich, you know.”

Kenma just laughed, opening his 3DS to turn it off. “Yeah you are.” He slid the console into his pocket, giving Kuroo a small smirk.

The dark-haired boy groaned. “Yeah, fine. Real ramen for Princess Kenma.”

“You’re just jealous you can’t beat Princess Peach at Mario Kart,” Kenma responded, following Kuroo out of his room. He was being uncharacteristically chatty, he knew, but the weight that had been lifted off his shoulders from his confession made him a little giddy.

“Alas, ‘tis true,” Kuroo said dramatically, pressing his wrist to his forehead. “I am but a peasant in the presence of a god.”

“Shut up.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, swatting at Kuroo, following him out of the house and toward the metro.


End file.
